Beauty and the Hunter
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: In the Shell Shocked episode Viggo was telling the truth about everything including being on their side. Belle gets adventure like she wanted and more of a life like she wanted. This is the story of how a certain beauty tamed the beast within Viggo. Viggo/Belle


**Note: In this version Viggo doesn't know who Johann and Krogen are.**

**Start of Story**

**My name is Belle French I'm 19 years old and the daughter of Maurice French. I live in a small village in the archipelago where most of the people think I'm weird, hate me, or both. My father makes stuff then sells stuff. He is a trader like our friend Trader Johann. Today was one of those days that he was on one of his selling trips. Although her father uses their ship their dragon RosePetal always comes along with him. Belle loved reading, drawing, writing, and inventing just like her father. Her favorite subject was especially dragons. She was interrupted by her dragon book when she saw a female Deadly Nadder that was red with yellow patterns on the wings flying towards her. It was RosePetal but there was no one on her back. Belle stood up worriedly as RosePetal landed on the docks. **

**Belle: RosePetal! What happened? Where's dad? Take me to him!**

**She hopped on RosePetal and she took off into the air. Later she landed in a camp on an Island and hopped off of RosePetal. She took out her knife just in case as she started walking around. As she got closer to a certain tent she heard coughing. **

**Belle: Dad? Dad is that you?(Called)**

**She ran into the tent and saw her father in a cage**

**Maurice: Belle! How did you find me?(Clutched Belle's hands through the bars)**

**Belle: I need to get you home**

**Maurice: Belle you must leave here at once! Go before he finds you!(Whispered)**

**Belle: Who?! **

**Viggo walked into the tent**

**Belle: Who are you?**

**Viggo: Who are you?(Asked curiously) **

**Belle: I've come for my father**

**Viggo: Then you wish to take your father's place? Choose you or him as a prisoner forever. **

**Maurice: Belle I won't let you do this. I lost your mother I won't lose you too. Now go, go!**

**Belle: Alright dad I'll leave, I need a moment alone with him.**

**Viggo scowled **

**Belle: Are you so cold hearted you won't allow a daughter to kiss her father goodbye? Forever can spare a minute.**

**Viggo unlocked the door and Belle jumped into Maurice's arms.**

**Maurice: Belle It's alright, now go. Live your life and forget about me.**

**Belle: Forget about you? Everything I am is because of you.**

**Maurice: I love you Belle, don't be afraid(Rubbed her right cheek) **

**Belle: I love you too dad, I'm not afraid**

**She hugged him again **

**Belle: And I will escape of promise(Whispered)**

**She pushed him hard out of the cage and shut the door.**

**Viggo: You took his place(Smirked) **

**Belle: He's my father**

**Viggo: He's a fool and so are you(Laughed)**

**He grabbed Maurice and started dragging him out.**

**Belle: Dad! Don't hurt him! Dad!**

**Maurice: I'll come back I promise!(Yelled)**

**Maurice was sent back to his Island by Viggo's men. While Belle was still his prisoner she was too much of a beauty to be hidden away. Even Viggo and Ryker were to taken with her to keep her locked up. So she was free to be anywhere in the camp as long as Viggo, Ryker, or any of their men were with her. She was even given her own private tent but two men always guarded the opening. After dark Viggo walked up to her tent.**

**Viggo: You will join me for dinner, that's not a request **

**Belle: You've taken me as your prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me? Are you insane? **

**Viggo: I told you to join me for dinner!(Yelled angrily) **

**Belle: And I told you no! I'd starve before I ever eat with you**

**Viggo: Then starve! **

**Viggo: If she doesn't eat with me then she doesn't eat at all.(Said to the 2 guards)**

**Viggo stormed off, without the guards feeling it Belle reached her hand out the flap and took their knives out of their belts. She went to the back of the tent, cut a hole in the tent, crawled out, and took off into the woods. Not long after running away from the camp she got surrounded by wolves. She thought she was done for but Viggo quickly ran over and fought off the wolves. He killed them no problem but after he got bite hard in the right shoulder. He fell weakly to the ground. Belle could have took off but she walked over, kneeled, and put her cloak on him. He looked up at her with curiosity. **

**Belle: You have to help me, you have to stand(Whispered)**

**Viggo got on his knees then she helped him to his feet and made him lean against her as they walked back to the camp. When they got back all of Viggo and Ryker's men were confused and angry and so was Ryker. **

**Ryker: I don't know what happened, but if you escape or hurt him one more time I will feed you to sharks!(Said angrily as he seized the top of her dress)**

**Viggo: Brother stop it! If It wasn't for her I would have been the one eaten. She didn't do this a wolf did.**

**Belle: I can help him, I have healing training**

**Ryker: Fine**

**Belle walked into the medic tent and gently laid Viggo on one of the beds. She took off his shirt. As soon as Belle started dabbing his wound with a wet cloth Viggo swore. **

**Viggo: That hurts!**

**Belle: If you held still It wouldn't hurt as much**

**Viggo: Well If you haven't ran away none of this would have happened.**

**Belle: Well If you haven't chosen to starve me I wouldn't have run away.**

**Viggo: Well you should of said yes to eating with me!**

**Belle: Well you should learn to control your temper! **

**He huffed and looked away from her. She hesitated then put the cloth back in the water and stood up.**

**Belle: Try to get some rest**

**She walked out and into her tent. In the morning Viggo woke up and a tear went down his cheek. All night he kept thinking how Belle took him back to camp and tried to take care of him instead of continuing to run. He could not put It In words. But from that moment on he swore he has turned to the good side. He would do anything for her and anything to protect her. He promised himself he would get them out of there and get her away from the hunters and his brother. He rolled over to see Belle sitting in a chair next to the bed reading one of his dragon books. **

**Viggo: You love to read?**

**Belle: Yes I do, and writing, drawing, and inventing. Dragons is especially my favorite subject.**

**Viggo: You remind me of two young boys Hiccup and Fishlegs. I have a fascination with dragons too. I have more books, you want to see more?**

**Belle: I'd love to(Smiled)**

**Viggo put his shirt on and lead her to his tent. The minute he brought out all the books she got excited. **

**Belle: These are wonderful**

**Viggo: Yes they are, If you love dragons so much you can look at these anytime you want. I would love to free your dragon but with my brother and the hunters I won't be able to.**

**Viggo: When the time is right I'm planning on getting both of us and your dragon out of here. I will free you, you changed me to the good side. You helped me and I will help you. I will keep you safe and get us both to Hiccup and his friends.(Whispered)**

**Viggo: I will make us breakfast, will you join me this time?**

**Belle: I would love to**

**Viggo: Good, go enjoy some of these, I'll come get you when It's ready.(Handed her four books)**

**From that moment Belle saw something in him that was hidden until now. Belle went back to her tent.**

**Belle: There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear, and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before.(Sang)**

**Viggo: She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my touch. No, it can't be, I'll just ignore but then she's never looked at me that way before.(Sang)**

**Belle: New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.(Sang)**

**After breakfast Viggo went with some of his men and Belle to Auction Island to resupply. Belle saw her favorite flower, roses. Red was her favorite shade of roses too. But no way was she getting it she had no money. But Viggo saw the way she was eyeing the red roses. Viggo walked up to the stand with the flowers.**

**Viggo: Kind sir, may I take a red rose?**

**Viggo gave the seller a coin and the seller handed him the rose. Viggo walked over to Belle and handed the rose to her smiling. When they got back to the hunters Island she and Viggo went straight into his tent.**

**Viggo: I bought this at the market for both you and I. This is a magic mirror that shows you anything you wish to see.(Took out the mirror)**

**Viggo: If you want to check on your father now's your chance(Handed her the mirror)**

**Belle: I want to see my father**

**The mirror glowed then she saw four of Ryker's men stab Maurice to death killing him.**

**Belle: Dad! What did they do to him?! They killed him!(Cried)**

**Viggo: Belle who killed him?!(Grabbed her shoulders)**

**Belle: Ryker's men(Crying)**

**Viggo: Ryker(Growled angrily) **

**Viggo: Come on we need to get out of here now!(Grabbed her hand)**

**They ran out but the tent was surrounded by all the hunters.**

**Viggo: What's going on here(Pushed Belle behind him)**

**Ryker: Come on brother you made It too obvious. Everyone knows now, you don't want to be part of us anymore you get your wish. You don't want to be my brother anymore you get your wish. But that doesn't mean you're leaving. Seize them!**

**Some of Ryker's men seized them. One of them stabbed Viggo in the middle of his back.**

**Belle: No! Please!(Cried)**

**Viggo: Belle! Don't touch her! **

**Ryker: Take Viggo to my tent and chain him up. I'll chain her up in Viggo's tent.**

**Belle: No no(Crying as Ryker put her on his left shoulder and carried her away)**

**Viggo: Put her down! Put her the fuck down!(Yelled)**

**Belle ended up hand and ankled cuffed to Viggo's bed and Viggo ended up hanging from the ceiling with his hands chained and shirtless. Belle heard Viggo's screams of pain as Ryker wiped Viggo's back. Three days later after dark Hiccup and the gang arrived at the camp which was wrecked and burnt down.**

**Heather: What's going on?(Asked Dagur)**

**Snotlout: Looks like someone beat us to It**

**Stoick: The question is who? **

**Hiccup and Astrid walked into Viggo's tent which was a mess.**

**Stoick: I'll help the others search the Island**

**Stoick took off on SkullCrusher**

**Hiccup: Oh Thor!(Said angrily)**

**He kicked Viggo's Maces and Talen's table down with his foot angrily.**

**Hiccup: What's It going to take to catch this guy!?(Said angrily)**

**Hiccup lifted up a blanket and lifted up a piece of wood. He saw Viggo sitting in the hole dirty and weak. Toothless was about to fire.**

**Hiccup: Whoa whoa hold your fire!**

**Viggo: Hiccup I never thought these words would come out of this mouth. But I am overjoyed to see you.**

**Hiccup grabbed Toothless's tail, Toothless lowered Hiccup down. Hiccup grabbed Viggo's hand and Toothless pulled them out. The rest of the gang walked in as Hiccup helped Viggo sit in a chair. Hiccup saw Dagur carrying an unconscious girl.**

**Dagur: Brother Heather and I found-**

**Viggo: Belle!(Cried)**

**He ran over to her as Dagur laid Belle gently on the ground.**

**Viggo: Belle? Belle? Sweetie? What's wrong with her?(Rubbing her left cheek)**

**Snotlout: She's unconscious but alive. And we didn't see any injuries.**

**Hiccup: What happened here? Viggo where's the Dragon Eye?(Helped Viggo back In the chair)**

**Stoick walked in**

**Stoick: You come after my son you come after us all**

**Stoick seized Viggo's neck hard and lifted him In the air. **

**Stoick: Now you deal with me**

**Hiccup: Dad wait, revenge Is not a plan. Remember- **

**Stoick: That was for you, for me It goes down like a treat.**

**Hiccup: Let Viggo speak**

**Viggo gasped and touched his throat as Stoick dropped him back in the chair. **

**Viggo: Ryker's lost all sense of reason. He's on his own and managed to sway the soft minds of the dragon hunters. My brother has turned them on me. Ryker's plan as simple minded as It Is, Is to wipe out the dragon riders and all your allies.**

**Hiccup: How Is that different from every other bad guy we ever faced?**

**Fishlegs: And defeated**

**Viggo: The difference Is my dear Hiccup Is Project Shellfire.**

**Viggo: You two remember that(Said to the twins)**

**Ruffnut: Just remember If Viggo you go**

**Tuffnut: That's right It's your day to burn and were the torch with the fire that burns.**

**Viggo: I'm sorry did I miss something? **

**Hiccup: Guys guys not now(Said to the twins)**

**Hiccup: Tell me what Project Shellfire Is. We know It's some sort of weapon. Is It a boat? A dragon?(Said to Viggo)**

**Viggo: In due time I will divulge all. Project Shellfire, the location of the Dragon Eye, and even the girl. But only If you help me stop my brother and let Belle and I live on the Edge with you and join you. Let us prove we're on your side.**

**Snotlout: Yak dung(Coughed) **

**Snotlout: I'm so sorry I had something In my lying throat! **

**Fishlegs: Snotlout Is right Hiccup, we shouldn't trust Viggo as far as we could throw him.**

**Viggo: Agreed trusting me Is a stretch. Therefore as a show of good faith I will tell you where and when my brother will strike next. I'll give you time to save some of your allies which he intends to destroy. The next attack is the Defenders of the Wings. This will be followed by the Outcasts, Berserkers, and Berk Itself. In no particular order. **

**Everyone walked out taking unconscious Belle with them.**

**Viggo: Time Is of the essence Hiccup**

**Astrid: There Is no way we're believing one word this guy says.**

**Hiccup: We can't just Ignore It, Astrid there are too many lives at stake.**

**Stoick: Agreed, Gobber and I will take the artillery riders back to Berk just In case.(Put his hand on Hiccup's right shoulder)**

**Hiccup: Heather Dagur go make sure Berserker Island Is ready. Were going to check on Defenders of the Wings.**

**Astrid: And what about Viggo and this girl?**

**Hiccup: Well I guess they're coming with us. There's no other way Astrid.**

**It was morning when they arrived at Mala's Island. Viggo and Belle who was still unconscious were handcuffed and locked In the same cell by Throk. **

**Mala: Hiccup Haddock I'm going to assume you have a sane reason that you would even think of bringing this man to our home.**

**Hiccup: Mala I don't trust him either. But If what he says Is true you could be In grave danger.**

**Mala: It Isn't only the Defenders of the Wings I'm concerned about. There's something else we must protect at all cost.**

**She took the gang to the Eruptodon and her baby**

**Fishlegs: It hatched! It hatched!(Said excitedly) **

**Mala: A few weeks past, he must be protected- **

**Blasts started hitting the ground **

**Fishlegs: Hiccup we need to get the baby Eruptodon out of here.**

**Mala: Yes please**

**Hiccup: Fishlegs go**

**Fishlegs picked up the baby Eruptodon and took off on Meatlug. **

**Viggo: Believe me now Hiccup? **

**Hiccup: Not even remotely(Said to himself)**

**Hiccup: Mala Throk you and your people keep Viggo locked up. Were going to fly Into the attack and find the source.**

**He took off on Toothless and the rest of the riders took off Into the air.**

**Astrid: Hiccup maybe you should go back and guard Viggo.**

**Hiccup: Astrid we talked about this, It's got to be business as usual. **

**Hiccup: Stay focus and keep moving forward no matter what!(Called)**

**Everyone spotted ships**

**Hiccup: There! Down there!**

**Everyone flew down and started firing the ships took off. When they got back to Viggo's cell It was open and empty.**

**Astrid: He escaped? **

**Throk: Explosions allowed him to slip away with the unconscious girl. I have failed you.**

**Hiccup: I can't believe I fell for It, what was I thinking? We need to get back to the Edge. We don't know when the next attack will happen.**

**Hiccup: Of course you and your tribe are welcome to come with us.(Said to Mala and Throk)**

**Mala: No, we must defend our home. But I do have a favor to ask. I'm afraid the baby Eruptodon will not be safe here.**

**Fishlegs: Don't worry Mala, Meatlug and I were made for this. Were going to keep this little guy safe no matter what.**

**Hiccup: Send a terror mail If you need us**

**Everyone took off when they got back to the Edge Hiccup and Astrid went over the map. **

**Hiccup: We can't think like Viggo we have to start thinking like Ryker.**

**Astrid: Good luck with that**

**Hiccup: Okay let's assume Viggo's telling the truth. If your Ryker which ally do you hit next?**

**Hiccup and Astrid: Outcast Island**

**But that night blasts started hitting Berserker Island. Heather and Dagur quickly flew over to the riders.**

**Astrid: Hiccup staying together won't help we need to split up.**

**Hiccup: Okay you guys help Dagur and Heather, save who you can. Astrid and I are going to find out what's Project Shellfire once and for all.**

**Everyone took off**

**Astrid: There**

**Hiccup: I see It, It looks like a ship!**

**But then a giant dragon burst up In the water.**

**Hiccup: The Shellfire Isn't a ship or a dragon It's both. He's weaponized a dragon.**

**The dragon dove under**

**Astrid: And that's why It's so hard to find and defend against.**

**Hiccup: I'm going after It**

**Toothless dove Into the water but then he came back up.**

**Hiccup: Too fast and took deep**

**Astrid: It can't stay down for long, there's hunters under those hatches. **

**Hiccup: But we don't know which direction It's heading or where It's going to come up. We got to get back to the Edge to regroup. **

**Everyone got back to the Edge and Hiccup told them what he saw.**

**Hiccup: Dagur Heather I'm sorry about Berserker Island. We all are**

**Heather: At least we managed to save most of our people. But to rebuild-(Said sadly) **

**Astrid: So what's our next move?**

**Hiccup: I don't know. All I know Is we need to find Viggo soon or Ryker and the Dragon Eye will be gone for good.**

**Snotlout: Good luck with that. What do you think Is going to happen? That Viggo Is just going to walk In here and turn himself In?**

**Fishlegs: Not helping Snotlout**

**Astrid: Maybe Ryker will give us more time**

**Hiccup: I highly doubt that, I need to clear my head.**

**Astrid: I'll hold things together while you're gone. Take your time, we'll be fine. **

**Hiccup took off on Toothless and went to one of the cliffs. He got off of Toothless and they sat on the edge.**

**Hiccup: Looks peaceful doesn't It? I always have at least a gut feeling for something to do. But this time-**

**Viggo: Perhaps I can help you? I hope you didn't think I would be leaving you In the wind? I'm nothing If not a man of my word Hiccup.(Walked over with now conscious Belle)**

**Viggo: Let me guess, Ryker told you I was the one who went rouge? I figured as much. Probably offered you peace and the Dragon Eye. Neither of which he is able or willing to give you.(Hiccup stood up and looked at him angrily) **

**Hiccup: And you are?**

**Viggo: As I said my dear Hiccup you help me stop my brother and I'll give you what you desire. **

**Hiccup: Which Is exactly what he said, almost to the word.**

**Viggo: But he conveniently couldn't produce It could he?**

**Hiccup: And you can?**

**Viggo took out the Dragon Eye**

**Viggo: Now when will Ryker be arriving? **

**Hiccup hesitated **

**Hiccup: In the morning **

**Viggo: Rest assured, the Shellfire will be with him. Whatever were going to do Hiccup we must do It together and that includes Belle. **

**Viggo put the Dragon Eye in Hiccup's hand. Hiccup took Viggo and Belle back to the Edge and his hut. Everyone watched Viggo pace while in Hiccup's tent.**

**Astrid: I don't trust the guy, and I don't trust that girl yet either.**

**Tuffnut: You know he actually would be pretty fun to hang with. If he wasn't trying to kill us all the time.**

**Ruffnut: You gotta love the way he talks(Laughed)**

**Fishlegs: I'm with Astrid, this Is all one big game to him. And that girl is part of it.**

**Astrid: Ryker Is coming to wipe us all out along with his brother. Are we really going to take any chances with Viggo here?**

**Hiccup: You guys are right, I got this**

**Viggo and Belle were shoved Into the same cell**

**Belle: Not again(Said to herself)**

**Viggo: Hiccup you must reconsider **

**Hiccup: Viggo I'm sorry, there's just too much bad blood for us to trust that you'll do anything but try, well you know.**

**Viggo: And the Dragon Eyes return, It did nothing to sway your concerns? **

**Astrid: Not enough**

**Viggo: Ryker will attack this Island with my Shellfire dragon. I'm afraid he won't stop until all of you are, well you know.**

**Hiccup: That's encouraging as always Viggo**

**Viggo: You see that's just It, I could be assistance In helping you defend your home. If you would allow Belle and I.**

**Astrid: We'll take that under advisement **

**Tuffnut: There here, I mean not here exactly but here soon. I think we might need to start getting ready.(Ran in with Ruffnut) **

**Hiccup: Translation Ruff?**

**Ruffnut: Dragon hunters, multiple ships heading this way**

**Tuffnut: Didn't want to bum you out**

**Hiccup: Just make sure they don't try to escape**

**Tuffnut: We got this**

**Hiccup and Astrid took off on their dragons and met with everyone else.**

**Hiccup: Okay gang we have until dawn they'll be In range by then. Dagur can you and Shattermaster cover the back of the Edge? With the time you spent sneaking around you'll have an advantage. **

**Dagur: On my way, and I take that as a compliment by the way. The sneaking around part. **

**Hiccup: Of course you do(Laughed as Dagur walked away)**

**Hiccup: Fishlegs you take the baby Eruptodon to the center of the Island and find a safe place to hid him.**

**Fishlegs took off as Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked over.**

**Hiccup: Ruff Tuff and Heather you take on the first wave on ships.**

**Ruff: Don't worry your pretty little head were on It**

**Astrid: I'm not worried **

**Ruff: Talking to Hiccup**

**Everyone walked away In the morning everyone got ready. A blast hit the Island.**

**Snotlout: In coming!**

**Hiccup: Everyone to their huts, we have to wait out the Initial attack.**

**Everyone took off and went Into the huts as blasts kept hitting the Island. After the first blasts everyone went Into Hiccup's hut.**

**Snotlout: I don't know about you but I am not going through that again. We have dragons, we should be out there sinking those ships.**

**Hiccup: The fire Isn't coming from those ships. It's coming from the Shellfire.**

**Viggo: I hate to be the one to say I told you so(Walked In with Belle)**

**Hiccup: How did you get out?!**

**Viggo: My friend Snotlout here was kind enough to allow me to use the facilities(Put his hand on Snotlout's right shoulder)**

**Hiccup: He did, did he?(Put his hands on his hips)**

**Snotlout: What he scares me, and she's too beautiful. Besides when you gotta go you gotta go.(Moved away from them and walked over to Hiccup)**

**Viggo: Hiccup you must allow me to assist you for the sake of us all. The Shellfire's range Is over a mile. Ryker's using ships, my ships to be exact! To protect It.**

**Astrid: Then we need to get pass the ships**

**More blasts started hitting the Island**

**Hiccup: And we better do It quickly. Ruff Tuff your up**

**Ruff: Were on It**

**She and Tuff left**

**Snotlout: Hey what about me?**

**Hiccup: Why don't you look after your new best friends.**

**Snotlout: Where's the fun In that?!**

**Hiccup: It's not supposed to be fun! And I don't care how scary he is or how pretty she Is. Do not let them out of your sight again!**

**Everyone but Snotlout, Viggo, and Belle left. Everyone flew towards the ships.**

**Hiccup: Okay we need to slow them down a little then move on. If they fire at us we fire back.**

**Poisonous arrows and rocks started flying **

**Hiccup: Look out! **

**Everyone dodged them**

**Astrid: Hiccup**

**Hiccup: The Shellfire I know, let's go!**

**They saw hunters on top hitting the Shellfire**

**Hiccup: Are you guys seeing this?**

**Astrid: Unfortunately yes **

**Heather: We can't take them out without endangering the dragon.**

**Astrid: I'm pretty sure that was there plan**

**The stable room set on fire from the blasts.**

**Belle: Snotlout please release us!**

**Viggo: Snotlout!**

**Hiccup: There's no way to control It without hurting It**

**Astrid: I don't think we have a choice Hiccup**

**Hiccup: No there's got to be another way**

**Snotlout flew over**

**Hiccup: Aren't you supposed to be watching Viggo and Belle? Is that the stables on fire?!**

**Snotlout: You said don't let them out no matter what**

**Hiccup: Snotlout use your brain!**

**Astrid: Go we'll be fine**

**Hiccup flew back to the Edge and Into the majorly on fire stables. He ran over to the cell, unlocked it, put Viggo's arm around his shoulders, and helped him walk as Viggo did the same to Belle. Viggo and Belle coughed.**

**Viggo: Hiccup you came all the way back to rescue me I'm honored. **

**Hiccup: Don't be, If I left you here to die It would make me no better than you.(Helped them walk out of the stables)**

**Viggo: Well you'll be glad you returned I can help. If you will allow Belle and I to.(Hiccup got on Toothless)**

**Hiccup: How? How are you going to help?**

**Viggo: I can advise you on defeating my brother and stopping the Shellfire.**

**Hiccup: You got that all figured out do you?**

**Viggo: As luck would have It I do**

**Hiccup pulled Viggo on behind him then Viggo pulled Belle on behind him. Toothless took off everyone met in one of the huts as the blasts continued to hit the Island.**

**Snotlout: Okay now I'm confused you said keep them In their cell. You can't play with my emotions like this Hiccup. I'm too fragile right now.**

**Astrid: He's right, I mean sort of, are we really trusting Viggo to be on the lose especially now?**

**Hiccup: Well If Viggo can help figure out how to stop this attack-**

**Astrid: What If he can't? What If he won't? What If this Is all part of the plan and we just walked Into It?**

**Hiccup: Then we just walked Into It, but I'm making the call. Viggo, Belle, and I are going to take this thing down.**

**Hiccup, Viggo, and Belle got on Toothless and took off **

**Hiccup: What are we doing and where are we going?**

**Viggo: Stop dragon**

**Toothless did**

**Hiccup: What's going on? There's nothing out here but empty ocean.**

**Viggo: Yes so It would appear(Took out a knife and raised It)**

**Astrid: I wouldn't do that If I were you(Flew over)**

**Hiccup: Whoa whoa what?!(Saw the knife)**

**Belle: Astrid Hiccup It's not what you think**

**Astrid: No I think It's exactly what I think. Now drop It Viggo**

**Viggo: Exactly what I planned all along**

**Astrid: Yeah right I'm sure you did**

**Viggo: Give us a moment Astrid, all will be reveled I assure you.**

**He dropped the knife Into the water. The gang thought they were done for. But then a Submaripper attacked the Shellfire.**

**Snotlout: Where did that come from and why Is It helping us?**

**Toothless and Stormfly flew over**

**Heather: There alive thank Thor(Said happily) **

**Hiccup: So the dagger was to stir up the water and cause the Submaripper to surface. **

**Viggo: Precisely**

**Hiccup: But how did you know the Submaripper would react like this?**

**Viggo: Hiccup the Submaripper Is the natural and hated enemy of the Shellfire. A little fact I kept in my tunic for a day just like this.**

**Hiccup: The Dragon Eye**

**Viggo: Precisely**

**Hiccup: Alright the Shellfire Is caught up with the Submaripper. This may be our last chance to take out the rest of the ships.(Said to Astrid)**

**Everyone started taking out the ships and the Submaripper helped. **

**Hiccup: Viggo Belle I need to drop you two on the beach. Your slowing us down.**

**Belle: Pity Viggo and I were looking forward to seeing Ryker go down with the ship.**

**Toothless flew over to the beach Viggo and Belle hopped off. Toothless took off. Meanwhile every ship but the one that was on the Shellfire was down.**

**Heather: That's the last of them**

**The Submaripper knocked the ship off of the Shellfire. The Submaripper sucked the ship into It's mouth. The Shellfire swam off and away from the Submaripper. The battle was over any hunter that was on those ships were dead or gave up. The hunters that Dagur was dealing with gave up and took off. The Submaripper was gone. Everyone including Viggo and Belle went back to the Edge. When they got back to the Edge there was a red Deadly Nadder there.**

**Belle: RosePetal(Said happily as she ran over to her dragon and hugged her head)**

**RosePetal jumped as Viggo walked over**

**Belle: Shhh(Petted her dragon's nose calming her down)**

**Belle grabbed Viggo's hand and slowly put It on RosePetal's nose. RosePetal cooned happily. **

**Hiccup: Viggo Belle you held up your part of the deal and now I hold mine. Welcome to your new home the Edge and welcome to the dragon riders.**

**Belle: Thank you so much Hiccup**

**Viggo: Yes dear Hiccup thank you. You know Belle here is very brainy especially when It comes to dragons. She loves reading, writing, drawing, and inventing. I can see Belle will be very close with you and Fishlegs.**

**Hiccup: Sounds good, help us rebuild and clean up. After were done we want to hear what happened to you two and your camp, how you two met, everything.**

**Belle: You better sit down when we do, It's an interesting story.**

**After cleaning up and fixing what needed to be and after everyone helped build a hut for Viggo and Belle they all sat down in the new hut and listened to Viggo and Belle's story.**

**Belle: My father was a trader just like Trader Johann. Yes I know Trader Johann he's like a second father. My father Maurice never returned from his trip. So RosePetal lead me to Viggo's Island.**

**Viggo: Keep In mind I was still evil when she came to my Island.**

**Belle: Yes and I hold nothing against you for that I forgive you for everything. So yes I arrived on Viggo's Island to see my father in a cage. Viggo gave me a choice. Leave my father there or take his place. I took his place and they sent my father back home.**

**Hiccup: I would have done the same thing Belle**

**Viggo: Yes but even while I was evil I was not blind to Belle's beauty. So I gave Belle her own tent and let her walk around the Island as long as she was guarded. That night I demanded she join me for dinner. Being the strong brave women she Is she refused me. I gave up and Belle ended up escaping and running off Into the woods. I went after her to see her surrounded by wolves. I killed the wolves and saved her but not before getting bitten. I was dizzy and In pain. I didn't have the energy to stop her from continuing to escape. **

**Belle: But something told me not to leave. So I helped him, went back to the camp, and took care of his wound.**

**Viggo: She tried to anyways I snapped at her. But from that moment of saving and trying to take care of me she changed me. Once I was healed she ate with me no problem. I even took her with me to Auction Island and bought her a flower. Red roses her favorite. But we were not hiding It well enough Ryker and the men were noticing everything. That's when they turned on me. They tortured us for three days before destroying the camp and leaving. **

**Viggo took off his shirt and showed everyone his back which now had scares on it.**

**Viggo: He wiped me**

**Fishlegs: Belle when we found you on the Island you were unconscious but unharmed.**

**Belle: I wouldn't say that, he didn't torture me physically. He tortured me emotionally and sexually. He raped me every night those three nights.**

**Dagur: Oh Thor that's awful, I'm so sorry Belle**

**Belle: Thank you Dagur, and I never thanked you Viggo for saving my life and trying to get me out of there. **

**Viggo: Well I never thanked you for not leaving me to be eaten by the wolves or changing me for the better.(Smiled)**

**Belle: Some days I felt like I was always surrounded by wolves. My village always said I was a funny girl but they never meant It as a compliment. **

**Viggo: Your village sounds terrible **

**Belle: Almost as lonely as those cells(Laughed)**

**Hiccup: I know how you feel Belle my life use to be that way too. But you will never have that ever again. You and Viggo are part of us now and I will make sure Berk feels that way too. I invited my dad and Gobber today to talk. By the time were done they will make sure you two will not be harmed on the shores of Berk. **

**Snotlout: So will we be expecting a visit from your father?**

**Belle: No both of my parents are dead. Ryker's men killed my father. My mother died by drowning when I was a baby.**

**Everyone heard something**

**Hiccup: They're here**

**Hiccup walked out and over to Gobber and Stoick**

**Gobber: Is that a new hut?**

**Hiccup: Yes It Is, dad Gobber Viggo and the girl proved themselves and kept their promises. They will be living on the Edge with us now. I need you two to support this and tell Berk what I just told you. Make sure our people don't harm Viggo and Belle when they visit Berk.**

**Stoick sighed **

**Stoick: Alright son I trust you. Gobber and I will do what you ask. But we still want to hear their stories for ourselves. In fact they are coming to Berk so they can tell all of Berk. Don't worry son Gobber and I will protect them.**

**Just as they thought no one was happy to see Viggo. And because Belle Is close with Viggo they gave her dirty looks too. But Viggo and Belle announced their stories. By the time they told their stories and Viggo showed everyone his scares and by the time Hiccup shared everything about how they helped him and the gang. All of Berk gave In and allowed them to be on Berk anytime they wanted. Not everyone liked them yet but they still treated them with respect and didn't harm them. When Viggo, Belle, and Hiccup arrived back at the Edge the gang gave Belle and Viggo a tour of the whole Island Including the woods. But when Belle went off on her own she ended up being chased by four men.**

**Man 1: Get her!(Yelled)**

**Belle: RosePetal! RosePetal!(Yelled)**

**Stormfly and RosePetal shot at the guys as RosePetal landed next to Belle. All the men took off.**

**Astrid: That's right keep running**

**Stormfly landed and Astrid got off**

**Astrid: You okay?**

**Belle: Yeah I think so**

**RosePetal licked her left cheek**

**Belle: I'm alright girl**

**Astrid: Who were those guys? They didn't look like dragon hunters(Pulled Belle to her feet)**

**Belle: You know I don't know, with all the running and flying axes I forgot to ask.**

**They saw RosePetal playing with a piece of paper**

**Belle: What do you got there RosePetal?(Walked over with Astrid)**

**They saw the paper**

**Astrid: I think I know who those guys were**

**Everyone got to Hiccup's hut and Snotlout showed everyone the paper as he laughed.**

**Snotlout: Ryker is alive and put a price on Belle's head. Every bounty hunter is going to be looking for you.**

**Belle: Thank you Snotlout for your undying support(Rolled her eyes)**

**Snotlout: No thank you Belle**

**Tuffnut: It's all about Belle(Took the paper)**

**Ruffnut: Typical **

**Tuffnut: I demand a bounty be placed on us Immediately.**

**Ruffnut: I'll put a bounty on us**

**Tuffnut: Thanks sis I knew I could count on you. We need flattering pictures for our flyers. **

**Hiccup: Enough about the bounty's hers and yours**

**Heather: Belle It might be a good Idea to lie low for a while. Until this blows over.**

**Belle: No, no way, that's playing right Into their hands**

**Astrid: Wait you can't still be thinking about going to Berk's party.**

**Belle: Come on Astrid I never been to a party. And now I get to go to one where I'm surrounded by people who care about me and support me.**

**Fishlegs: I don't know Belle a crowded public event Is the perfect place for bounty hunters to slip In undetected. **

**Belle: Fishlegs I appreciate your concern but no. I'm not hiding from anyone were going to the party.**

**Everyone arrived at Berk later**

**Stoick: How's life In the great beyond son?**

**Snotlout: Funny you should ask-**

**Hiccup: It's great dad how could It not be? It's the great beyond, right guys?**

**Everyone agreed**

**Hiccup: So how are things here?**

**Stoick: They been better**

**Ruffnut: Let's go the party Is on**

**Viggo: Aren't you going to tell the chief about the bounty?(Asked Belle)**

**Belle: No I'm not**

**That night at the party everyone enjoyed themselves**

**Gobber: Give It up for the wee ones. We Berkians have come a long way In 400 hundred years. For a long time we were at war with the dragons. Hunting them killing them but that all changed one day. Because some of our youngest Berkians had the guts to take a stand. Ladies and Vikings the time has come to look towards the future of Berk. I give you Hiccup and the dragon riders.**

**Everyone cheered as the dragon riders flew In the air. Belle and Viggo even rode on RosePetal together. Hiccup saw three men whispering to each other.**

**Hiccup: Who are you?!(Toothless landed In front of the men)**

**Silence Sven: Please don't hurt them Hiccup**

**Hiccup: Wait you know these guys?!**

**Silence Sven: Sure, they're my uncles Whispering Waldo, Mute Marvin, and Soft Spoken Sam. There just ship legged from the journey. **

**Hiccup: Sorry Sven, and you too, oh never mind. Welcome to Berk**

**Toothless went back into the air. That night Viggo and Belle stayed In Hiccup's house. But In the morning Astrid was woken up by Viggo calling for Belle loudly. **

**Viggo: Has anyone seen Belle?(Called)**

**Astrid walked over**

**Viggo: Have you seen Belle?**

**Meanwhile Belle woke up Inside a ship with her hands and feet tied. **

**Belle: Where I am?(Struggled to get free)**

**Belle: There's got to be something sharpe**

**She spotted a nail In the wall she hopped over to It and started rubbing the rope on It. She heard footsteps upstairs then two men came downstairs.**

**Belle: I would release me If I were you. My friends will be here any minute with their dragons. Their fire breathing dragons.**

**Man 1: She's bluffing**

**There were noises upstairs**

**Man 2: Dragons(Whispered)**

**The two men ran upstairs screaming. Belle got her hands free then freeded her feet. She quickly got up and ran to the stairs.**

**Belle: I'm down here(Called)**

**Savage: Yes I know you are Belle(Holding his axe)**

**He laughed evilly as he walked towards her. She quickly pushed him on the floor and ran upstairs. She saw that the ship was In the middle of the ocean.**

**Belle: Oh Thor**

**Savage tackled her to the floor and held her arms behind her back.**

**Savage: Slippery one aren't you**

**Belle: Wait please, you don't want to do this(Struggled to get free)**

**Savage retied her hands behind her back and threw her onto his ship.**

**Savage: For once In my life I know exactly what I want to do!(Hopped onto his ship)**

**He tied her arms up and sailed away until he was somewhere else In the middle of the ocean. **

**Savage: That should hold you(Laughed evilly) **

**Belle: Please think about what you're doing**

**Savage: Quiet, I been disrespected my whole life(Held the axe against her throat) **

**He started walking away but she kicked his ankles knocking him to the floor. She ran but before she could jump off he seized her and threw her hard onto the floor. **

**Savage: Gonna swim home with your hands tied?**

**Soon a dart flew Into his neck knocking him out. It was Throk and Throk walked towards Belle.**

**Throk: I been looking all over for you(Took out his knife)**

**Belle: No wait!(Throk raised the knife) **

**She closed her eyes, she heard a slice but she opened her eyes and saw her ropes were cut off.**

**Throk: I'm sure you don't remember me or Mala. Seeing how you were unconscious when you came and left our Island. But Hiccup has written us letters about both you and Viggo. Mala heard about the bounty, she sent me to rescue you.(Pulled her to her feet)**

**Throk: This way come on**

**Belle: We have to get to the Edge there are bounty hunters everywhere.**

**Throk: Not to worry Belle French your safe now**

**He and Belle jumped out of the way as Krogen jumped on the ship.**

**Belle: Is anyone not after me?!**

**Throk and Krogen fought soon Throk threw Krogen against the post.**

**Throk: Now your safe**

**Krogen shot a dart Into Throk's neck knocking him out. Belle gasped Krogen shot her with a dart knocking her out. After Krogen took her and sailed away Savage woke up and Stoick and the gang arrived. Viggo pinned Savage to the floor and held his sword against Savage's throat. **

**Viggo: Where Is he taking my Belle?!**

**Savage: I don't know where she Is. One moment I had her and the next I woke up and she was gone. I swear It**

**Throk woke up**

**Throk: A masked Viking surprised me. He must have Belle French.(Snotlout pulled him up) **

**Snotlout: You let some random guy beat you?**

**Throk: He was very skilled**

**Viggo: Where Is he taking Belle?!**

**Savage: I don't know I swear!(Telling the truth) **

**Viggo got off of Savage **

**Savage: It's her own fault she got grabbed not mine.(Sat up)**

**Viggo yelled angrily and was about to attack Savage. But RosePetal stopped him. Viggo sighed sadly and moved away from Savage. RosePetal went next to Viggo and rubbed her head against his hand.**

**Viggo: Your right(Sighed sadly as he petted her)**

**Stoick: Riders mount up!**

**Everyone took off**

**Throk: Thor be with you dragon riders**

**Meanwhile on a Island Belle had her hands tied In front of her and was being pulled by Krogen as he walked. Belle broke free and ran a chain wrapped around her neck and threw her to the ground hard. **

**Krogen: Don't do that again **

**He forced her up and pulled the chain as he walked. He walked over to a cliff where Ryker was standing. **

**Ryker: Finally Belle French, you'll be mine once again. No dragons to save you, no friends to save you, and especially no Viggo to save you. Your all alone.**

**Ryker tried to grab her but Krogen pulled her away from him.**

**Krogen: The gold(Held out his hand)**

**Ryker: You did good**

**Ryker dropped the bag It was filled with rocks.**

**Ryker: But there will be no gold for this pretty fool**

**Krogen: Then there will be no prize**

**Ryker: Hunters!(Called as he took out his sword)**

**Hunters ran out Krogen fought them while pulling Belle. But then he let go and Belle ran Into the woods. She got the chain and rope off. **

**Belle: There's got to be something on this Island. A dragon, anything.**

**She ran onto a cliff only to be tackled to the ground by Krogen. He pinned her to the ground and raised his axe.**

**Krogen: I'll kill you myself**

**She pushed him off and ran he tackled her again and they rolled off of the cliff. Belle grabbed on but Krogen fell. Her hand skipped but someone grabbed her wrist. She groaned as she saw It was Ryker.**

**Ryker: I can't wait to kill you, after I have some more fun with you first.**

**He threw her over and she landed hard on the ground. He pulled her up and forced her to walk. Toothless shot the ground.**

**Astrid: Go after Belle, we'll clear the hunters.(Said to Viggo and Stoick) **

**Ryker punched Belle so hard In the stomach that he knocked her out. He put her on his right shoulder and ran while the hunters shot at the riders. Viggo followed Ryker RosePetal shot at Ryker's feet making him drop unconscious Belle. RosePetal landed and Viggo got off of her.**

**Viggo: Get him RosePetal(Took out his sword)**

**Belle woke up, Ryker pulled her up and held his sword against her throat. RosePetal shot the sword out of Ryker's hand making Belle fall back on the ground. RosePetal knocked Ryker on the ground with another blast then ran up to him snarling. **

**Viggo: It's alright RosePetal we got him(Sneered angrily at his brother) **

**Belle groaned RosePetal ran over and licked her face.**

**Belle: It's good to see you too girl**

**Stoick grabbed Ryker by the throat and lifted him off of the ground.**

**Stoick: You put a bounty on one of us you get all of us**

**He punched Ryker In the face knocking him out**

**Stoick: That felt good**

**Viggo: Belle you okay?(Ran over to her)**

**Belle: I'm okay, let's just go home(Viggo helped her up and kept his arm around her waist)**

**They turned around and saw Krogen standing on the cliff. But he saw Belle surrounded by the riders. Krogen jumped off the cliff. The riders walked over to the edge and Krogen was nowhere to be found. Everyone took off on their dragons.**

**Viggo: I know exactly where my brother Is based. You and I will end him together. He will pay for everything he did to us I promise. It's our job to get rid of him. You and I strike tonight alone.(Whispered In Belle's ear)**

**When they got back to the Edge It was a windy day. Viggo loved the way Belle's hair moved In the wind. He couldn't take It anymore. They both knew they had loved each other with all their hearts. If Ryker does end up ending one or both of them fine. But Viggo needed Belle to know how he felt. He had to make her his girl. **

**Viggo: Belle I almost lost you again(Grabbed her hands)**

**Viggo: You need to know, I love you(Rubbed her left cheek)**

**Belle: I love you too(Said happily as she rubbed his right cheek)**

**They grabbed each other's faces and kissed passionately.**

**Fishlegs: Awww**

**Dagur: That's beautiful man(Rubbed a tear)**

**Hiccup: We'll give you two some privacy **

**Everyone walked away Viggo set up a picnic on the beach. The two of them sat on the ground with Viggo's arm around her waist.**

**Viggo: Finally some alone time, haven't had any since we moved to the Edge.**

**Belle: No distractions-(Put her head on his shoulder)**

**Tuffnut: In coming!**

**Belle and Viggo quickly ran out of the way before Barf and Belch landed on their blanket.**

**Belle: Oh for Thor's sake what are you guys-?**

**Ruffnut: Nope not long enough**

**Tuffnut: What about length?**

**Ruffnut: Sorry bro too small**

**Tuffnut: Oh come on! What do we have to do be noticed around here?**

**Belle: Alright alright, will someone please fill us In?(Walked over to them)**

**Tuffnut: You see every dragon but ours has a talent.**

**Ruffnut: Hookfang's the hottest, Meatlug makes Gronckle Iron, Stormfly and RosePetal are the fastest but only when they eat chicken. And Toothless Is the cutest obviously. What about Barf and Belch? What makes them special? **

**Belle: There the gassiest? **

**Viggo: They have two heads**

**Tuffnut: Come on Viggo your better than that**

**Viggo: Like I said they have to heads**

**Ruffnut: Were going to set a record **

**Tuffnut: A record for the Zippleback**

**Ruffnut: Like the world's largest skin mark**

**Belle: You didn't really make the cut on that one did you.**

**Tuffnut: Your negativity will not deter us Belle. Most barrel rows In one flight. Go!(He and his sister got on their dragon) **

**Barf and Belch took off Into the air and started spinning. Ruff and Tuff flew off and landed on the ground. Barf and Belch landed on them.**

**Belle: I think our picnic Is over(Grabbed Viggo's hand)**

**After dark Viggo and Belle snuck away on RosePetal and took off Into the air. Eventfully they were flying towards a mountain.**

**Viggo: Fly to that mountain top**

**RosePetal landed on the snowy mountain. Viggo got off**

**Belle: What are we doing here Viggo?**

**Viggo: Part of our plan, a distraction while we sneak Into Ryker's cave. Don't worry thanks to you and Hiccup I know how to bond and train a dragon. **

**He held a knife Into the air and lightning struck It**

**Viggo: Meet our accomplish Belle, the Skrill(The Skrill landed on the ground)**

**Viggo: That's right, that's right, Berserker's use to use metal to lower Skrill's Into traps. The dragon Is drawn to this do to It's electrical properties.(Waving the knife In the Skrill's face)**

**Viggo: That's right, we are not enemies(Put his hand on the Skrill's nose)**

**When they got to Ryker's Island the Skrill distracted Ryker and Krogen while Viggo and Belle snuck In.**

**Krogen: Bring that lizard down**

**The hunters shot and missed**

**Ryker: Give me that(Took one of the crossbows from the hunters)**

**He shot the Skrill down**

**Ryker: Take that thing to the stables. Make sure It's In water(Said to the hunters)**

**Ryker: Someone brought that Skrill here. And I know who It Is.(Said to Krogen) **

**In the cave Viggo and Belle were walking but Belle gasped and pulled Viggo Into a corner when she saw Ryker and some of the hunters. But soon hunters surrounded Viggo as Krogen punched Belle In the stomach. **

**Krogen: One move and your girl dies(Seized Belle and held his knife against her throat)**

**The hunters forced them Into Ryker's sight. Krogen pushed Belle hard onto the ground. She was seized by someone her forced her arms behind her back. She saw It was Johann.**

**Belle: Johann?! Why are you doing this?!(Cried)**

**He took her away and locked her and RosePetal In the same cage while Ryker and Krogen took Viggo to a room.**

**Belle: Why would you betray me like this?!(Johann walked out)**

**Meanwhile Ryker seized Viggo's throat hard and held him against the wall while holding a knife against Viggo's throat. Viggo smirked as he pressed a button on his sword that released Zippleback gas.**

**Krogen: What's that sound?**

**Viggo pushed Ryker off of him. Viggo lite his sword then there was an explosion. Any hunter that was guarding Belle took off towards the explosion. **

**Belle: That's our cue girl**

**Belle: I hope this works(Took out a key) **

**She unlocked the cage, opened the door, and walked out of the room. When the smoke cleared Ryker and Krogen saw Viggo was gone.**

**Ryker: Bring me my brother(Growled angrily) **

**While running Viggo found the Skrill all chained up.**

**Viggo: I hope you trust me dragon**

**He cut the chains freeing the Skrill. They ran into a room after dealing with three hunters and found Belle and RosePetal.**

**Viggo: Belle(Said weakly)**

**She turned around as he groaned In pain and leaned against a table. She saw four poisonous arrows In his back.**

**Belle: Viggo!(Cried worriedly)**

**She ran to him as he fell on his left side. She kneeled next to him and held his hand.**

**Viggo: I'm afraid this Is It for me Belle. **

**Belle: Were together, your going to be fine(Whispered)**

**Viggo: Belle go get out of here(Said In pain)**

**Belle: No I'll never leave you(Cried)**

**Viggo: At least I got to say I love you(Whispered)**

**Viggo died**

**Belle: No! Please no come back, come back. Please don't leave me, I love you.(Crying)**

**As she kissed his forehead she didn't notice an enchantress appear In the room. Belle gasped as rose petals swarm around Viggo and he floated Into the air. Rose petals also swarm the room and soon her, Viggo, and the two dragons were In the woods on the Edge Island. Viggo landed on his feet alive and completely healed. Belle laughed happily as they rubbed each other's cheeks. They kissed passionately. In the morning they filled the gang on everything that happened and Introduced Viggo's Skrill which he named Sparky. At first they weren't happy that the two of them snuck off and dealt with this by themselves. But the gang understood why they did It and how they felt.**

**Belle: We have to tell Berk about Johann's betrayal**

**Hiccup: We need to go to Berk anyways, something happened to my dad last night.**

**When they arrived at Berk Hiccup went straight Into his house while Astrid told everyone about Johann. Stoick was laying unconscious In his bed with a cloth on his head while Gobber and Gothi stood next to It.**

**Hiccup: Dad(Said worriedly as he walked over to the bed)**

**Hiccup: I, I don't understand, what happened? **

**Gobber: He was out on patrol, he was ambushed by the hunters on Singetail dragons. He put up one heck of a fight.**

**Hiccup: Why was he out there by himself?! **

**Gobber: Well we were In the general fascinates Hiccup but you know your father. He does what he wants when he wants, we got there as soon as we could.**

**Hiccup: I'm sorry Gobber I'm just, I'm just-**

**Gobber: I know, we are too. We're doing everything we can.(Put his hand on Hiccup's right shoulder)**

**Hiccup walked out where all the riders but Astrid was waiting for him. They all asked how Stoick was but Hiccup Ignored them and kept walking. **

**Gobber: Leave him be, I'll fill you all In**

**They all met In the Great Hall**

**Spitlout: Then we must attack! Johann, Krogen, Ryker, and all the hunters full force! Take the offensive! With the A team and your riders we can-**

**Belle: We can barley make a dent **

**Fishlegs: Belle Is right**

**Snotlout: We can take these hunters with the right strategy. **

**Gobber: And with the right leader. Listen we can't just attack with Stoick In his condition. **

**Spitlout: We can't wait either can we? If Stoick can't perform his duties as chief someone needs to step In and do It for him.**

**Gobber and Astrid went to Stoick's house and saw Hiccup sitting next to the bed.**

**Astrid: He's as strong as they come Hiccup. If anyone can pull through It's your dad. But while were on the subject we just came from the Great Hall. Everyone Is looking for someone to take the lead while Stoick Is Incapacitated.(Put her hand on his right shoulder)**

**Hiccup: No no no I can't, not yet**

**Astrid: Hiccup-**

**Hiccup: I can't give up on him so soon Astrid. I just can't**

**She and Gobber walked away**

**Gobber: I guess It's In Thor's hands now**

**Astrid: Which part?**

**Gobber: All of It**

**Hiccup could not sleep that night so he went to the Great Hall with Toothless. Toothless nudged him.**

**Hiccup: Not now bud, I appreciate the effort but just not now. Time Is running out with these hunters. But how can I leave my dad? He wouldn't leave my side. And what If he were to, you know, and I wasn't here. I'd never forgive myself.**

**Astrid: You know he'll pull through Hiccup. He's Stoick(Walked In with the gang)**

**Fishlegs: We couldn't sleep either**

**Astrid sat next to Hiccup**

**Astrid: You know you can't blame yourself right?(Put her hand on her back)**

**Ruffnut: Sure he can, If he never left for Dragon's Edge he would have been able to protect his dad.**

**Tuffnut: His selfish decisions Is the central cause of us this.**

**Belle: Guys seriously **

**Tuffnut: How ever If we stayed here things would have been a lot worse. In fact things would have been the same. The point Is leaving for the Edge was a great Idea.**

**Hiccup: It doesn't matter If we stayed or left. We trained the dragons, we left Berk, and my father Is on his death bed because of It. Because of me, none of this would have happened and I mean none of It If I had never shot down Toothless In the first place. You know It, I know It, Berk knows It's, everyone knows It! Even he knows It!(He and Astrid stood up)**

**Hiccup stormed off and went to one of the cliffs and sat down. Toothless walked over.**

**Hiccup: I'm sorry bud, I didn't mean for It to come out that way.**

**Toothless laid his head on Hiccup's lap**

**Hiccup: You know I'll never regret shooting you down that day.(Petting his head)**

**Toothless groaned**

**Hiccup: Yeah that didn't come out right either.**

**Astrid walked over and sat next to him**

**Hiccup: Astrid I need some time to think. I just want to be left alone.**

**Astrid: Just hear me out, you and Toothless came together for a very specific reason at a very specific time. If you haven't shot him down think about where you would be. Think about where we would all be.**

**Fishlegs: She's right Hiccup, your exactly where you're supposed to be and so Is Toothless.(Walked over with the gang)**

**Hiccup: We all are, even If things had started out differently I'd still be out there fighting for dragons and we all would have ended up right here.**

**Snotlout: Oh great, so you're the hero no matter what and I'm the mutton head.(Crossed his arms)**

**Everyone laughed**

**Snotlout: Shut up everybody **

**Hiccup: Thank you(Hugged Astrid)**

**Hiccup: Thank all of you. For tonight, for everything. So let's get out of here. I'll meet you at the training grounds. I got one more thing I need to do(Let go of Astrid) **

**Hiccup went back to his house where Gobber and Gothi were waiting. Hiccup sat in the chair next to the bed.**

**Hiccup: I'm not giving up on you dad. But I got to stop Johann, Krogen, Ryker, and their hunters or none of this will matter. You keep fighting your not done yet. Berk needs you, I need you.(Holding Stoick's hand)**

**Belle: Hiccup you need to come see this!(Ran In)**

**She and Hiccup ran out Fishlegs was kneeling next to a pale and weak Heather.**

**Hiccup: What happened?! **

**Heather: Vanaheim has been attacked by the dragon hunters**

**The gang went Into the Great Hall**

**Heather: I thought I took every percussion, I was so careful to make sure no one followed me.**

**Astrid: Heather, you were going to visit your father's final resting place. I'd be surprised If you thinking of anything but that.**

**Hiccup: And there's no sense In thinking about that now anyways.**

**Heather: I tried to fight them off. But there's a lot more of those hunters on Singetails then we thought. **

**Fishlegs: And they now know the location of the dragons most sacred place on Earth. Guys this Is a disaster **

**Snotlout: Were trying to make Heather feel better Fishface. **

**Heather: No Fishlegs Is right, we need to make sure Vanaheim Is safe. No matter what we have to do.**

**Snotlout: Don't you mean whatever you have to do? They didn't follow me there.**

**Belle: Are you insane?**

**Heather tried to stand but fell against Windshear.**

**Astrid: Heather you and Windshear are In no condition to fight. Stay on Berk, Gothi will take care of you. **

**Hiccup went back to his dad**

**Hiccup: How am I supposed to make a decision like this dad? I can't leave you here like this. But how do I stand by while the entire dragon species Is In danger? If the hunters destroy Vanaheim the dragons will have nowhere to go. Who knows what that will do? It could be a disaster(Holding his dad's hand)**

**Stoick groaned and opened his eyes**

**Stoick: What's right Is right son, you know what you need to do.(Said weakly)**

**Hiccup: Don't you dare leave me, you hear that dad. I'll be back**

**Hiccup left and went to the arena where the gang was waiting.**

**Hiccup: Alright gang gear up**

**Tuffnut: Oh we are geared up, In fact we are locked and loaded.**

**Snotlout: What does that mean?**

**Tuffnut: No Idea, but It sounds awesome doesn't It?**

**Snotlout: Yes It does, I'm going to have to start using that.**

**Hiccup: Were going to Vanaheim, and were going to make sure those hunters never return.**

**Astrid: Hiccup I can do this you should be with Stoick.**

**Hiccup: Astrid If I stay here there's nothing I can do. Except stair at him, prey to the gods he gets better.**

**Fishlegs: That sounds like a good use of your time actually.**

**Hiccup: What about stopping all of dragon kind from losing It's sacred resting place?**

**Fishlegs: You know I'm glad you're the one making that decision. **

**Hiccup: Bring whatever you need to fight the dragon hunters. They're going to get ugly. We have to get uglier **

**Tuffnut: Not you Snotlout, way too ugly to soon.**

**Snotlout: Is that supposed to be a joke?**

**Tuffnut: Am I laughing? That's a series question, sometimes I'm laughing and I don't know It.**

**Snotlout: Hiccup!**

**Hiccup: Alright everyone let's go(Got on Toothless)**

**Everyone took off on their dragons.**

**Viggo: Hiccup!(Pointed)**

**They saw ships coming**

**Hiccup: Let's go bud**

**Snotlout: We got this, Snotlout locked and loaded.**

**Hiccup: Snotlout no!(Hookfang flew towards the ships)**

**Toothless shot**

**Snotlout: Hookfang!(Fell Into the water)**

**Snotlout: Are you crazy?! What did you do that for?!**

**Hiccup: Because you almost sank Alvin**

**Alvin: Hello, good to see not much has changed around here.**

**Snotlout: Shut up Alvin**

**Hiccup: So what brings you to this side of the archipelago?(Toothless landed on Alvin's ship)**

**Alvin: Heard Stoick wasn't feeling his best. Figured you could use the extra hands. If you know what I mean.**

**Hiccup: I do, and I appreciate It. You have no Idea how much better I feel knowing you'll be here.**

**Alvin: He'll be safe on our watch, I promise you that.**

**Toothless flew off and everyone took off.**

**Astrid: You know the Sentinels are pretty serious dragons.**

**Snotlout: Yeah tell me about It**

**Fishlegs: Astrid's got a point**

**Astrid: You know I didn't even finish what I-**

**Fishlegs: You were going to say that Sentinels have the ability to counteract every type of dragon fire and could take care of the hunters and everything might be back to normal.**

**Tuffnut: Not to be negative but can anyone think of a reason why the Sentinels would attack their own Island?**

**Hiccup gasped as he saw the Sentinels Island on fire.**

**Hiccup: It was the hunters**

**Fishlegs: Hiccup the Sentinels there-**

**Astrid: Gone**

**Hiccup: Okay let's see If we can-**

**Snotlout: Found them!(Called)**

**Hiccup flew over to him**

**Snotlout: This Is them right?**

**Hiccup gasped as he saw the Sentinels laying on the ground not moving.**

**Hiccup: You couldn't mention that there all, oh never mind.**

**Snotlout: And how would that have helped?**

**Toothless landed and Hiccup ran to one of the Sentinels.**

**Hiccup: Oh no(Everyone else landed and got off their dragons)**

**Fishlegs: Hiccup?**

**Hiccup: Nothing**

**Belle went to one**

**Belle: This one too**

**Viggo: Same over here**

**Hiccup: This Is the cruelest thing I think I have ever seen.(Astrid put her hand on his back)**

**They heard coming**

**Hiccup: Nobody move(Took out his fire sword)**

**He turned a corner and saw a hunter sitting on the ground groaning. Hiccup yelled angrily and raised his sword.**

**Astrid: Hiccup no!**

**But he threw his sword Into the ground. He forced the hunter to kneel and tied his hands behind his back.**

**Ruffnut: Here's how this Is going to go. You're going to tell us everything that happened here or else.**

**The hunter: We followed the girl rider here**

**Ruffnut: You didn't follow me**

**The hunter: I said the girl**

**Ruffnut: Why you-**

**Tuffnut: Later Ruff, there will be time for all things violent. **

**The hunter: Like I said we followed the girl here, encountered those things, and had a look around.**

**Tuffnut: He's making this to easy**

**The hunter: Look we discovered the magnificent skull and thought It had something to do with the King of Dragons. Johann will be very Interested to learn of It's existence. The others left to Inform him. And when he arrives he shall pick this place apart until there's nothing left but a pile of smoldering bone.**

**Tuffnut: We should probably tell Hiccup**

**Hiccup: I heard Tuff, let's go everyone we have to catch those hunters.**

**Meatlug would not take off**

**Fishlegs: What Is It girl, are you tired? Not feeling well?**

**Hiccup: Guys we have to go now, Is she alright Fishlegs?**

**Fishlegs: I, I don't know, she won't budge(Meatlug laid down)**

**Hiccup: Alright Ruff Tuff you stay behind with Fishlegs In case more hunters show up.**

**Hiccup: And no torturing the prisoner(Called as he and everyone else took off)**

**Tuffnut: How does he always know?**

**Hiccup: I can't see them anywhere(Looking through his telescope) **

**Snotlout: It's called a head start Hiccup. Those guys are so long gone, unless they flew Into that huge storm. In which case they probably jumped to their deaths.**

**Hiccup: Snotlout that Is brilliant! **

**Astrid: There's no way they would have gone through that storm. It's way to dangerous.**

**Hiccup: Which Is exactly why we're going to go straight through that storm and meet them on the other side.**

**Snotlout: Did you not hear me when I said they would have jumped to their deaths?!**

**Hiccup: They would we won't!**

**Viggo: I'll ride with you darling, no way am I riding a Skrill In a storm. No offense Sparky.**

**Hiccup: Let's go(Viggo hopped on RosePetal holding onto Belle) **

**Snotlout: I just want to go on the record-**

**Everyone: Shut up Snotlout!**

**They started flying through the storm.**

**Snotlout: This Is Insane, usual my plans go perfectly. I'm not taking the blame. This Is-**

**Belle: Not your plan Snotlout**

**Hiccup: You can blame me! Just stop talking and keep flying! **

**Snotlout screamed**

**Snotlout: Fine**

**Hiccup: Guys(Saw the hunters on their Singetails)**

**Snotlout: As I said my plans never fail, Snotlout!(Hookfang lite up)**

**Hiccup: They see us **

**Astrid: Gee I wonder why(Said sarcastically)**

**Everyone looked at Snotlout**

**Snotlout: What I didn't do It**

**The Singetails flew towards them and started firing. **

**Hiccup: We need to regroup, back Into the storm they won't follow us.**

**They flew back Into the storm but the Singetails followed them.**

**Belle: Hiccup I think we may have underestimated them.**

**Snotlout: You know Hiccup I'm sure you'll make an excellent chief someday. Just know I will not be living on your Island.**

**Hiccup: That's so comforting Snotlout. But right now we need to figure out how to neutralize these guys.**

**Snotlout: I can think of plenty of ways to neutralize-**

**He screamed as lightning struck him and he and Hookfang fell.**

**Everyone: Snotlout!(Yelled)**

**Everyone dove down RosePetal grabbed Snotlout and Stormfly grabbed Hookfang. **

**Hiccup: Look this way(Saw a broken down ship)**

**They flew over and went Inside the hole.**

**Snotlout: It's okay Hooky, I'm not going to let that bad lightning hurt you ever again.(Hugged Hookfang's head)**

**Belle: Snotlout the chances of getting struck by lightning more than once are one In a billion. **

**Snotlout: Really, you might want to check your math Belle because I counted at least three times for me just In the last year.**

**The boat shook**

**Hiccup: There getting stronger and more fearless. We may not be able to hold them off much longer. What was I thinking?**

**Viggo looked out the window and saw the Singetails shooting at the ship.**

**Viggo: At least were keeping them occupied so they don't get back Johann and tell him about Vanaheim.**

**Hiccup: I guess that's a positive, this was a really bad decision really really bad. **

**Astrid: Yeah your probably right**

**Hiccup: Your not supposed to just agree with me like that. Your supposed to tell me I did the right thing In a tough situation. **

**Astrid: I could tell you that but It wouldn't be the truth. And you know that**

**Hiccup: Yeah I guess I do**

**The ship shook again**

**Astrid: Hiccup you made a hundred decisions everyday. They aren't all going to be correct.(Kneeled by him)**

**Astrid: What's Important Is that you keep making decisions. That after you fail you keep moving forward.(Put her hands on his shoulders)**

**Hiccup: Where do you come up with this stuff?**

**Astrid: Does It really matter?**

**Snotlout: Have I mentioned how much I hate lightning. I mean I really hate It a lot.**

**Hiccup: How's Hookfang?(Stood up with Astrid)**

**Snotlout: He'll be okay his saddle Is toast though. Of course It was made out of metal. Mr. Lightning's favorite meal!**

**Hiccup: Metal**

**Snotlout: Yes metal, have you not been paying attention? It always goes for metal. Usually on my head!**

**Hiccup saw there was some metal In the ship.**

**Hiccup: We have to lower them Into the storm**

**Hiccup and Astrid took off Into the air carrying metal. The Singetails went after them.**

**Astrid: Where's Snotlout, Belle, and Viggo?**

**Hiccup: Snotlout said Hookfang Is still In too rough of shape. I told Belle and Viggo to keep him company.**

**Astrid: Looks like It's just you and me then **

**Hiccup: Always, was that corny or-?**

**Astrid: Probably, nice though**

**They threw the metal at the hunters**

**Hiccup: Keep throwing them, hopefully the lightning will do the work for us. **

**Hiccup: Alright Toothless move move move**

**He threw metal Into the clouds lightning struck the hunters making them all fall off the Singetails and Into the water. **

**Hiccup: It really does love It's metal**

**The Singetails flew off Snotlout, Belle, and Viggo flew up to them with Sparky following.**

**Hiccup: Hey Hookfang your all better, too bad you three missed all the fun. **

**Snotlout: Yeah we figured you guys had It under control. And Hooky needed some extra recovery time. Didn't you big boy?**

**Astrid: Right okay moving on**

**They all flew off Hiccup saw the Sentinels were alive.**

**Hiccup: Wait I thought the Sentinels were-?**

**Tuffnut: They were my friend(Flew over with Ruffnut on Barf and Belch)**

**Fishlegs: It was my baby Meatlug, she knew they were alive the whole time. That's why she wouldn't leave(Flew over on Meatlug)**

**Hiccup: Thank Thor this place can stay a secret now. I mean who knows what could have happened.**

**Fishlegs: As long as were talking about good news, lens number five I believe.(Holding a dragon lens)**

**Hiccup: Fishlegs how?**

**Fishlegs: Seemed Oswald knew more than we thought.**

**Everyone flew back to the Edge and tested the Dragon Eye lens right away.**

**Hiccup: Well this should be It the last lens for the Dragon Eye. This should tell us everything there Is to know about the King of Dragons.(Put the new lens In)**

**Tuffnut: Come on T fire It up**

**Fishlegs: Hiccup, If you don't tell Toothless to light that Dragon Eye and let us see what's on that lens I will no longer be held responsible for my actions.(Jumping up and down In excitement) **

**Hiccup: Toothless you heard the screaming crazy Viking(Set down the Dragon Eye)**

**Toothless blew Into It making It glow. The shapes appeared on the wall.**

**Hiccup: Is that-?**

**Fishlegs: A Dramillion**

**Astrid: The King of Dragons Is a Dramillion?**

**Fishlegs: No It's a Titian Wing Dramillion**

**Tuffnut: Sounds great, but what can It do?**

**Ruffnut: How does It kill It's enemies? Fire?**

**Tuffnut: Spikes?**

**Ruffnut: Hot magma? **

**Hiccup: Actually legend says the King of Dragons uses It's mind.**

**Tuffnut: Like a bludgeon? **

**Hiccup: No Tuff, It uses It's mind to control other dragons. To make them do whatever It tells them to do.(Pushed Tuffnut away)**

**Belle: That could be-**

**Hiccup: Catastrophic**

**Fishlegs: Amazing **

**Hiccup: We have to get to Dramillion Island as quickly as possible. Find the King of Dragons and move It out of there.**

**Astrid: Snotlout Is that your dad?**

**Snotlout: What In the name of Thor Is he doing here?**

**Hiccup: Spitlout, oh no dad!**

**Spitlout: Aye Hiccup, It's your dad. He's alive he's alive, but he's gotten worse. Gothi Is trying but I'm sorry boy, she's not hopeful. The elders-(Got off his dragon) **

**Hiccup: Don't say It**

**Spitlout: You have been voted acting chief(Put his hand on Hiccup's right shoulder)**

**Tuffnut: I'm pretty sure my man was very clear when he said he didn't want you to say It. Assuming that was It.**

**Fishlegs: I don't mean to be Insensitive- **

**Hiccup: Fishlegs I know, we need to get to the King of Dragons. Before they do.**

**Spitlout: Sorry chief, your going one place and one place only. Berk(Put his arm around Hiccup's shoulders) **

**Spitlout made everyone pack up Including Belle and Viggo. He told Belle and Viggo they'd be moving to Berk.**

**Snotlout: Man I can't believe were leaving the Edge.**

**Fishlegs groaned In frustration **

**Belle: You okay Fishlegs?**

**Fishlegs: Of course couldn't be better. Why do you ask?(Said angrily)**

**Snotlout: He's sad because he doesn't get to see the King of Dragons. What truly matters-**

**Tuffnut: Is watching that thing mind control all your dragons. That would be cool. Can't believe we don't get to see that.**

**Astrid: Enough, you should all be ashamed. How many adventures have we been on In the last year? How many new and amazing dragons have we gotten to see?(Said angrily)**

**Spitlout: 25**

**Astrid: A lot, well guess what, sometimes real life comes first. Family comes first. Stoick Is our chief, he definitely comes first.**

**Tuffnut: I thought Hiccup was our chief?**

**Astrid: Tuffnut! Stoick Is still our chief and he needs his son. And where Hiccup goes we go. Got It? Good now shut up and saddle up.**

**Spitlout: That would be one lucky Viking who lands that spitfire. **

**Snotlout: Tell me about It**

**Astrid left and went to Hiccup's hut**

**Astrid: Sorry about all of this**

**Hiccup: Yeah It's bad enough that Spitlout showed up. **

**Astrid: We'll find the King of Dragons someday. If It's out there we'll find It.**

**Hiccup: Oh I know because that's where were going right now.**

**Astrid: Um Hiccup the council gave you an order. A direct order**

**Hiccup: They did, they also made me chief. And If I remember correctly the chief doesn't take orders. Least my father never did.**

**Astrid: And speaking of your farther don't you think you should-?**

**Hiccup: No I don't, If Johann, Ryker, and Krogen get there first and they somehow harness It's power then Berk, the Outcasts, the Berserkers, and every dragon In the archipelago will be In danger. **

**Astrid: Hiccup-**

**Hiccup: Please don't Astrid, you can either come with me or you can go back to Berk and prey I come back alive. **

**Astrid: I was going to say your father would be proud. I'm proud, and where you go I go.(Put her hand on his left shoulder) **

**Hiccup: Thank you Astrid, for everything(Put his hand on her left cheek)**

**Hiccup: Alright now let's get the riders and see If we can ditch-(Grabbed her hand)**

**Spitlout: Going somewhere?(Walked In)**

**Hiccup: Well-**

**Spitlout: Never mind, I heard It all**

**Viggo: We heard It all(Hiccup saw all the riders)**

**Spitlout: And were coming with you chief. Your father would want It this way.(Grabbed Hiccup's right shoulder) **

**Everyone took off Into the air when they got to the Island everyone stopped.**

**Snotlout: Why are we stopping? I thought the Idea was to get there before Johann, Ryker, and Krogen?**

**Hiccup: It was, but look down there**

**Everyone saw ships and Singetails arrive at the Island.**

**Hiccup: How did Krogen get here before we did? Alright Ruff Tuff Snotlout you take out the ships. Make sure this is there last voyage. **

**Snotlout: Lock and loaded**

**Hiccup: Fishlegs, Astrid, Spitlout, Belle, and Viggo let's see what those hunters on the Singetails are up to. **

**Everyone took off**

**Spitlout: Spitlout Spitlout oi oi oi!**

**Snotlout: Snotlout Hookfang oi oi oi!**

**Hiccup and them shot at Krogen and the hunters.**

**Hiccup: Sorry but King of Dragons and Krogen can never be used In the same sentence.(Toothless landed In front of Krogen)**

**Belle: Unless It's " the King of Dragons just ate Krogen".(RosePetal landed behind Krogen)**

**Krogen: You seem to miscalculated the odds dragon riders.**

**Krogen's Singetail shot at Hiccup making Toothless jump out of the way. Krogen went after Hiccup as he flew off. **

**Hiccup: Come on(Toothless flying high up)**

**Krogen: Get them!**

**But the Singetail could not go that high and fell.**

**Hiccup: Fire!**

**Toothless shot knocking Krogen off of the Singetail. **

**Hiccup: Nice shooting bud**

**Both Krogen and the Singetail crashed to the ground. Krogen's leg was stuck under the unconscious Singetail.**

**Hiccup: Alright easy Krogen don't move**

**Dramillions started walking towards Krogen.**

**Hiccup: What's the matter Krogen, never seen a Dramillion?**

**Hiccup screamed as the Dramillions started shooting at him.**

**Hiccup: Why are they shooting at us?! Toothless move!(Toothless took off Into the air as the Dramillions chased them)**

**Krogen got free and ran as some of the Dramillions chased him.**

**Hiccup: Belle!(Called) **

**But Belle had her own Dramillions to deal with. Krogen's Singetail saved him and took him back Into the air. A Dramillion came straight at Hiccup. **

**Hiccup: Whoa watch It**

**Toothless moved and the Dramillion crashed Into the Dramillion that was chasing Hiccup. **

**Astrid: Since when are these guys so nasty?(Flew over to Hiccup)**

**Hiccup: Yeah I don't remember them being this aggressive.**

**Spitlout: Well they are boyo and I don't think they'll be listening to reason anytime soon.(Flew over with Fishlegs, Belle, and Viggo)**

**Fishlegs: Dramillions are extremely territorial. There defending something that's really close by.**

**Hiccup: Any thoughts on what that could be?**

**Everyone saw all the Singetails firing at the ground. Hiccup gasped when he saw It was one of the Dramillions that they were firing at. All the Dramillions flew to that Dramillion.**

**Spitlout: Excuse me, but did that big fella just-?**

**Hiccup: Appear out of nowhere, yeah**

**Fishlegs: Decloaked actually, the Dramillion Is a distant cousin of the Changwing. The Titan Wing Dramillion must share that power.**

**Hiccup: So that's what the little guys were trying to protect. **

**The Singetails started firing at the Titan Wing Dramillion again. Then all the Dramillions.**

**Hiccup: Looks like they could use our help**

**Hiccup and the them started attacking hunters knocking them off of the Singetails. Belle gasped as other hunters surrounded her.**

**A hunter: We got her surrounded **

**Belle: RosePetal spine clone**

**RosePetal flew up, spun, and shot spells out of her tail. An arrow hit the Titan Wing Dramillion. The Titan Wing Dramillion flew away and landed on top of a tree. **

**Astrid: They hit It, dragon root arrow**

**Hiccup: We got this, cover me**

**Toothless flew towards the Titan Wing Dramillion.**

**Krogen: Get them**

**All the Singetails went after Hiccup**

**Fishlegs: Meatlug spu! **

**Meatlug shot at them Hiccup gasped and Toothless flew away as the Titan Wing Dramillion.**

**Fishlegs: It's scared Hiccup, and It doesn't know the difference between us and Krogen's men.**

**Hiccup: I know Fishlegs, but we have to protect It at all cost.**

**Hiccup shot a rope out of his shield and wrapped It around a hunter pulling him off of his Singetail.**

**Spitlout: Ah boy, harpoon!(Pointed) **

**The harpoon flew and missed Hiccup but hit the Titan Wing Dramillion. The unconscious fell off the tree and landed hard on the ground rolling. **

**Hiccup: No! We have to get It before It goes Into the water.**

**He, Spitlout, and Viggo dove down **

**Hiccup: Come on Toothless**

**The Titan Wing Dramillion rolled off the cliff**

**Hiccup: No! **

**The Singetails shot the ground two of the shots hit Spitlout and Viggo and their dragons to the ground. A shot hit Hiccup knocking him to the ground.**

**Belle: Hiccup!(Said worriedly)**

**Viggo: Hiccup!(Said worriedly)**

**Hiccup groaned In pain as he stood up and RosePetal and Sparky landed on the ground.**

**Hiccup: I'm fine, Krogen get out of the way you don't know what you're doing.(Belle and Viggo got off their dragons)**

**Krogen: Clearly that's not the case Hiccup Haddock **

**Two hunters pulled away the Titan Wing Dramillion away In a net.**

**Hiccup: That's It Krogen your done(Ran to Toothless)**

**Spitlout: I'm done boyo there's too many of them. Regroup and take them on another day.**

**Krogen: Listen to your uncle he speaks wisely**

**Krogen, the hunters, and the ships took off.**

**Spitlout: We have more pressing concerns **

**Hiccup: What could be more pressing then getting Krogen off that dragon and out of the sky?**

**Spitlout: My son, and those two knucklehead twins. Have you not noticed they haven't returned?**

**They heard yelling coming from a sinking ship**

**Hiccup: So clearly they're on that ship**

**Fishlegs: Which doesn't look like It's going to be a ship much longer.**

**Hiccup: There's no choice then **

**Spitlout: Aye**

**Snotlout: Help! Help us!(Hiccup flew over)**

**Hiccup: Hang on guys!**

**Toothless shot a big hole In the ship.**

**Snotlout: Are you crazy?! Did you not see me standing there?**

**Hiccup: Can we talk about this back at the Edge?**

**Snotlout: Oh we'll talk about this(Hookfang grabbed him and picked him up)**

**Everyone flew off**

**Hiccup: Well that's that I guess, Johann has the King of Dragons. He has all the power. **

**Fishlegs: Hiccup I wouldn't be so sure(Looking through his telescope) **

**Everyone saw a not moving dragon on a small piece of land In the middle of the ocean.**

**Astrid: Is that-?**

**Hiccup: The Dramillion, but why? Why would he just leave It to die?**

**Spitlout: That dragon won't have long If he's left there.**

**Barf and Belch picked up the Dramillion**

**Fishlegs: This dragon Is very sick Hiccup. We need to get It to Mala. There healing water Is the only thing that can save It.**

**It was after dark when they arrived at Mala's Island. Mala and Throk got to work right away. But Fishlegs pushed them out of the way when he went to look at the Dramillion.**

**Mala: Fishlegs while I admire your Interest In our friend here It might be best If there were fewer strangers poking and prodding him. At least for the time being.**

**Fishlegs: I'm sorry, your right Mala. Something's just nagging at me and I'm trying to figure It out.**

**Hiccup: What's got you Fishlegs?(Put his hand on Fishleg's right shoulder)**

**Fishlegs: This Is the dragon remains from Oswald's notes. Which Is the same species as the King of Dragons.(Took out a map)**

**Hiccup: Okay**

**Fishlegs: There's just one problem, this skeleton doesn't go with this dragon. **

**Throk: I must admit my queen the dragon riders seem to be correct. **

**Fishlegs: Now also In Oswald's notes Is the Kings ability to use mind control over other dragons. This dragon doesn't do that or anything close to It. **

**Hiccup: And what about It's ability to generate the fire power of all the other dragons. **

**Fishlegs: That's got to be relevant somehow. But Hiccup this Is not the King of Dragons. If It were It would be with Johann not lying here with us.**

**The Dramillion's mouth was glowing**

**Hiccup: That's Interesting(Walked over to the Dramillion with Fishlegs)**

**Fishlegs: That must be his own fire. It's different from anything we seen from this dragon or any dragon.**

**Hiccup: Then there's only one thing to do**

**Hiccup grabbed the Dragon Eye and held It In front of the Dramillion's mouth. The Dragon Eye glowed.**

**Fishlegs: The map It's changing, of course the map was leading us to the Titan Wing Dramillion because It's fire Is the last piece of the puzzle. The real King of Dragons Is located-**

**Fishlegs gasped**

**Fishlegs: Hiccup, we need to get to Berserker Island.**

**Hiccup: This changes everything**

**But In the morning when they arrived at Berserker Island the Singetails and ships were at the Island. Hiccup and the gang attacked.**

**Hiccup: Krogen this ends now!**

**They surrounded Krogen, Krogen took off and so did all the hunters and ships. Dagur gave the riders thumbs up as the Berserkers cheered. The riders landed and got off their dragons. Mala arrived.**

**Heather: I don't understand why we're being attacked. I thought they were looking for the King of Dragons?**

**Hiccup: They are**

**Heather: Here?(Asked shockingly) **

**Hiccup: And I'm guessing It's beneath the Island. That's why dragons can't fly here.**

**Fishlegs: It's his defense mechanism **

**Hiccup: Exactly, he has the ability to control the minds of other dragons. **

**Astrid: Well no wonder Krogen, Johann, and Ryker want him so badly. **

**Dagur: The King of Dragons Is a Berserker. Ha! It makes perfect sense to me. I mean what else would he be?**

**Tuffnut: What do you think Johann's doing right now sis?**

**Ruffnut: He probably sent a second fleet to attack from the South as the first fleet engages from the North.**

**Tuffnut: Why would you say such a thing?**

**Ruffnut: Because that's what they're doing. I mean that's them right?(Pointed)**

**Everyone ran to the edge and saw hunters on foot.**

**Hiccup: What?!**

**Then they saw five ships arrive they started blasting the Island.**

**Dagur: Those are our people down there!**

**Heather: We rather die In battle then hide In shame.(She and Dagur took out their weapon)**

**Hiccup: No ones hiding, and were not going to stay here either. But our chances of survival without dragons are extremely slim. **

**Spitlout: Aye, a decision would be a good thing right about now.**

**Hiccup: We need to stay calm**

**Dagur: No, we have to stay strong and fight.(Grabbed Hiccup's left arm)**

**The Wingmaiden's showed up and started attacking the hunters that were on foot.**

**Tuffnut: Holy Razorwhip baby **

**Ruffnut: Wingnut! **

**Snotlout saw Minden**

**Snotlout: That's my girl!**

**Minden: Hey that's Wingmaiden to you Snotlout(Smiled)**

**Astrid: Hiccup how did they-?**

**Hiccup: I sent a terror mail from the Defenders of the Wing Island. Wasn't sure they would get here In time. **

**Fishlegs: How can a baby Razorwhip fly over the center of the Island?**

**Hiccup: Maybe because their senses haven't been fully developed so they don't get affected. **

**Dagur: Or maybe It's a window for our dragons**

**Astrid: There's only one way to find out**

**Everyone but Hiccup and Belle ran to their dragons.**

**Hiccup: Astrid listen-(Grabbed her right arm as Belle grabbed Viggo's)**

**Astrid: I'll be fine, we'll be fine. Johann, Krogen, and Ryker already probably gotten a head start. You, Toothless, Belle, and RosePetal need to find the King of Dragons before they do and get him to safety. If not this war will go on forever.(Grabbed his shoulders)**

**Astrid: Hey, your father would be so proud of you right now. I know I am.(Grabbed his hands as Viggo grabbed Belle's)**

**Viggo: And I didn't know your father for long Belle. But I know alive or not he would be proud of everything you have done since we met. I love you so much.**

**Astrid kissed Hiccup's right cheek as Viggo did the same to Belle's. Astrid and Viggo were going to walk away. But Hiccup yanked her back and Belle yanked Viggo back. Hiccup kissed Astrid passionately as Belle did the same to Viggo. Viggo and Astrid took off and ran over to the riders.**

**Astrid: Alright dragon riders, get ready to fight like you never fought before. This Is our time, this Is where we shine.**

**Hiccup and Belle watched as the riders took off into the air.**

**Hiccup: Let's do this(Squeezed Belle's right shoulder)**

**Hiccup and Belle took off they arrived under the Island. The cave shook making rocks fall separating Belle and Hiccup from their dragons but also Belle and Hiccup from each other. **

**Hiccup: Toothless! Belle! It's okay Belle I'll just find another way.**

**Belle took out her fire sword that Viggo made for her and walked further. She found a dragon egg.**

**Belle: Oh my Thor, the King of Dragons has laid an egg?**

**She was about to grab It**

**Johann: I see there are eggs on the menu, who knew.**

**Krogen: Well I remember you girl, bounty or not you'll be coming with me again after this Is over.**

**Johann: Oh no, I'm sure she'll want to come with me. All those trips and adventures I took you on during mine and your father's trade trips. Am I right Belle?(Smirked evilly) **

**Belle held her fire sword ready for a fight and stood protectively In front of the egg. Johann and Krogen ran at her. Thanks to the shield Viggo made for her rope shot out and wrapped around Krogen's legs making him fall. She grabbed the egg. She grunted In pain as Johann tackled her hard to the ground and knocking her sword and shield out of her hand. Johann started punching her hard In the stomach and throwing her head hard against the ground. Johann took out his knife making Belle gasp. She cried In pain as he stabbed her In the right shoulder. She kicked him off of her knocking him on his back. She stood up breathing hard. Krogen got free and threw something knocking the egg away from Belle. The egg started rolling towards the edge.**

**Belle: No!(Grabbed her sword and ran after the egg)**

**The egg fell off she screamed as she jumped off. She grabbed the egg with her feet while she held onto her sword that was In the Ice wall. Luckily Belle was still close enough to the top. Krogen and Johann ran over to the edge. They heard noises and Ice shot up from the bottom knocking Johann and Krogen away from the edge. Belle screamed hanging onto her sword tight. When It was done Johann went back over and grabbed the egg away from her.**

**Johann: Delicious irony, the final resting place of the girl I knew who loved dragons since she was born will reside In the King of Dragons birth place.(Holding a spear with poison on the tip)**

**Johann: Shear poetry(Slowly lowering the spear towards Belle)**

**Johann raised the spear ready to strike, but a blast knocked him away from the edge.**

**Belle: Good job girl, I'd knew you'd find me. **

**The egg rolled over to Krogen as RosePetal stood In front of Johann and forced him by the edge. Belle pulled herself up hanging on to the ground.**

**Belle: Krogen!(Krogen ran off with the egg)**

**RosePetal was going to shoot Johann.**

**Belle: RosePetal no! Go after the egg! RosePetal go protect that egg I'll be fine.**

**RosePetal hesitated **

**Belle: It's okay girl go, go**

**RosePetal took off**

**Johann: Such heroism, you got what you always desired Belle. Becoming a hero, adventure, true love, and living In villages that accept and respect you. And for what? For what?!**

**Belle screamed as Johann kicked her down. She quickly grabbed her sword that was still In the Ice wall.**

**Belle: You don't have to do this Johann. Please!(Cried)**

**Johann: Oh yes, yes I do Belle(Said evilly as he picked his spear back up) **

**Ice blasted from the bottom again freezing Johann killing him. With the good memories that she has of her and Johann she couldn't help the tears that rolled down as she pulled herself up and stood up. She screamed as she slipped and fell over but someone quickly seized her arm. Luckily It was just Hiccup.**

**Hiccup: Apparently I missed a lot didn't I(Pulled her up and onto her feet)**

**Belle: Krogen ran off, RosePetal went after him. **

**Hiccup: Let's go, and don't worry about Ryker. He tried to attack me but Toothless killed him.**

**But before they could run off RosePetal and Toothless ran In. RosePetal had the egg In her mouth. **

**Hiccup: Toothless(Said happily) **

**Belle: RosePetal, oh thank Thor(Said relivly) **

**She and Hiccup looked sadly at Johann and sighed. Toothless and RosePetal rubbed happily against their riders.**

**Hiccup: You never seize to amaze me bud. You know that right?(Petting Toothless's head) **

**Toothless licked Hiccup's right cheek. Hiccup hugged Toothless's head. Hiccup grabbed the egg. Hiccup, Belle, Toothless, and RosePetal left the cave. All the dragon riders landed.**

**Fishlegs: Oh my Thor! Is that the King of Dragons' egg? Hiccup what did the King of Dragons look like?(Ran over to Hiccup) **

**Hiccup: I didn't see It, did you Belle?**

**Belle: I didn't see It either, all I know Is that It saved my life. It saved us all.**

**Hiccup: Where's Krogen? You guys have him right?!**

**Astrid: No we thought you had him**

**Fishlegs: Hiccup, the King of Dragons Is safe. That's all that matters.(Put his hand on Hiccup's left shoulder)**

**Viggo: Darling your hurt**

**Belle: Just some bruising on my stomach and my wound on my shoulder. I will be fine.**

**Fishlegs: Still Belle let's get you to Mala**

**Everyone flew back to the Island. Mala wrapped up her injured shoulder. The kind of bruising Belle had on her stomach was ecchymosis. But Belle was going to be okay and was going to heal. Everyone flew back to Dragon's Edge, packed up, and moved back to Berk. The gang helped build Belle's and Viggo's house. Atali and Minden gave the King of Dragons egg to Valka. Stoick was completely better. The next morning everyone celebrated and watched the double wedding of Viggo and Belle and Dagur and Mala on the Defenders of the Wing Island. Hiccup was both Viggo and Dagur's best man and Astrid was Belle's maid of honor. Heather was Mala's maid of honor. Because the Dragon Eye Is too dangerous In the wrong hands the dragons blew It up. Five months later Viggo and Belle gave birth to a boy they named Christopher. **


End file.
